Robots & Aliens
by Dudekmc123
Summary: "You know exactly what's going on between us." "No, really, I have no clue."  Those hazel eyes were clearly misted over as he stared directly into his soul, beckoning, calling, as he huskily breathed out a heavy, "Enlighten me." Jarlos. One-shot. Slash!


_Okay so, basically, this fanfic is based off of a song I listen to by Forever the Sickest Kids. It's called "Robots & Aliens" big surprise, but when I started listening to it I thought it could make a really good Jarlos story and it therefore inspired this._

_The feel of the song is basically all possessive to me, or at least that's how it came out feeling to me, and I kind of wrote this based off of that intensity I could see sparking between James and Carlos themselves. You know, figuring that they have a lot of wrestling matches I could totally see them getting all sort of aggressive with each other... though Carlos is more of the aggressive one here, whoops, I blame that table-breaking move he pulled in BT Strike for that influence._

_Anyway, the song is really good and I incorporated lyrics (the same as I'm doing for the Kogan fanfic because gosh I just cannot write songfics) as such into this and well, it created this! Hope you all like?_

**Robots & Aliens**

A Jarlos One-shot

When Carlos first came to terms with the way he felt about James he was, initially, shocked. Then, about a few seconds later, he'd given a simple nod to himself before running off to play video games with the charming brunet.

He didn't question why he'd been so calm about the matter at the time but now, when he thought of it, it might've been because he'd expected it. Maybe he hadn't always been consciously aware of it but, perhaps, somewhere deep within, long ago, he'd already knew he liked James so much more than a friend and accepted it. They were always uniquely close anyway, pressed up against each other on the couch watching movies, fighting with dinosaur chickens, sharing an apple or a bottle of soda, hushed secrets shared at night whispered in each other's ears—heck, sometimes they even slept in the same bed as they did so. Yes, it could've been somewhere along the way that he'd already come to see that sleeping in his arms meant so much more to him.

Or maybe he didn't freak out about his feelings because he knew there was no way for him to fight them, reject them. They had secretly snuck in and invaded his heart, those other worldly, body-consuming adorations. He just couldn't fight it, not when he was so buried in it, underneath mounds upon mounds of those genuine smiles directed at him, touches of the shoulder that made him jump, fist-bumps that were so simple yet he couldn't stop his heart from beating at the brush of their knuckles.

They'd taken over his mind, body, and soul. Invaders, unexpected foreigners, like robots and aliens. They'd conquered and he couldn't force them out.

So Carlos let himself continue liking James in this way.

He continued letting each grin mean more to him than the last, engraving every conversation into his mind so that when he was alone he could recall them to feel better, and each secret become a little of what he liked to call "evidence" towards the fact that James might like him back. He found James to actually be pretty irresistible. Yeah, sure, he had god-like looks, shoulder-length wind-swept chestnut hair, defined flawless face, and, not to mention, that well-sculpted body that made all the girls scream, but it wasn't about the looks for him.

James was irresistible for being James, his best-friend, the guy who stuck by his side through times thick and thin. James was the guy who calmed him back in his elementary school days whenever he was anxious over a test, he was the one who spent endless Saturday's over at his house joining him in pretend games throughout middle school, he called up on nights when he was lonely, claiming that it was no problem to lose a little "beauty sleep" comforting him because Carlos' emotions were top priority.

There were so many things James did for him. Helping him to learn to ride a two-wheeled bike, giving him tips on how to flirt with girls in middle school while offering to be at his side, handing over the extra cookie from his lunch tray—all of it added up to the reasons why he liked him so much.

James was always _there_ for him just like summer was after spring. The thoughts alone about how much he cared, how much he persisted, was enough to convince him that the brunet was something special.

They were special.

As far as Carlos knew there was no one else that James called up in times of trouble all the years they been together. No one else he opened up to in the night about his insecurity of his looks. No one else who indulged in his fashion name-brand talks in the same way that James did for him when he chatted about his helmets. No one else that could sit in a comfortable silence with him and not feel the need to fill the void.

Why didn't James see it? See how good they meshed together, talking about anything, backing each other up, laughing whenever, relaxing on carpet floors side-by-side with their hands just barely touching, and flinging popcorn at each other during various movie nights. It all felt so _right_ and Carlos couldn't see himself doing these activities with anyone else.

Why didn't James see that they were nearly perfect besides one another?

Or, no, he _did _see it because that's what Carlos was starting to figure out these days. He swore, as much as James flirted with girls, he also flirted with him.

He didn't know when it'd started, just that it did, and the handsome brunet would pull some suave moves, combing fingers through his hair, complimenting his clothes, commenting on his eye color as they gazed at each other in bed, stretching an arm around his shoulder as they watched television.

He'd seen James pull these types of things with girls before, leaning in close, brushing hands. Carlos may be clueless at sometimes, but he was not _stupid_.

Actually you'd have to be blind and senseless to not realize when someone's about to kiss you. Or, at least, that's what he thought what was going to happen in the midst of their wrestling match on the gray rug floor in their shared bedroom.

James had him pinned sitting atop his thighs, arms pushed out to the sides and grinning triumphant in his victory. Carlos didn't even know what they had been fighting about, just that they'd been fighting about something pointless, as they usually always did, and at the moment he knew he wasn't very happy about losing. He was frowning in anger as he shot daggers at the taller boy with cold eyes from his lower position. That was until his close friend had abruptly slid forward, upper body towering over him as he supported himself on hands that he'd now taken off of Carlos' wrists, resting on either side of his shoulders.

It was very strange how things changed in that moment then: one minute Carlos had wanted to punch the crap out of him and the next he was staring up-close into those enchanting hazel eyes, adrenaline racing, palms sweating, and wanting nothing more than to lurch forward and seal their lips. He didn't, however, for he was patient and desired for this to last, excitement building in his chest with every inch that James crept forward. Soon they were practically breathing in each other's air, the taller boy's forehead pressed flat against his, their eyes half-closed as the intoxicating sensation of lust filled the air. James' mouth was barely even a centimeter away, so close to his that he could _feel _it.

That's when he knew it was going to happen, shutting his eyelids and breath catching as he waited for it, to feel the sparks as they connected, finally, for the first time… except he didn't feel anything.

In confusion, the Latino had opened his eyes only to see James back in the raised position he'd started, except now he wore an even bigger grin across his face, a knowing one, a teasing one, like he knew what Carlos wanted but he wasn't going to give it to him. Instead he gave a little hum before licking his lips and getting off of Carlos, offering a small wave before marching out their bedroom and announcing that he was "thirsty".

It had been the most agonizing part of his day.

Worst part was that it wasn't the last time it would happen.

Time and time again the same scenario would occur. James would pause in the middle of whatever they were doing to allure Carlos and they would share such a close proximity that he always thought for sure they would kiss, but then _snap_! Just like that James would move away, claiming he had to use the bathroom, or some other lame excuse, while getting up and firing him a wink in his direction as he took his leave.

Carlos had never been so sexually frustrated in his entire _life_ and it was driving him mad.

How can you be so close to something so sweet and yet so far?

Tormenting, that's what it was, it was torture to behold those pretty pink lips before him only inches away and then not have the right to touch them, to kiss lovingly the person he adored and cherished so much for who knows how long.

It was long enough though.

And that's why it got him upset when he marched down to the pool to find the brunet pecking some random girl on the lips while twirling his fingers in her long hair, or poking at her nose as they giggled on the lounge chair they shared. He couldn't really explain the scorching burns surging through his chest as anything other than pure jealousy. It just wasn't fair that she could get a kiss from him within seconds while he, he's been on the brink of getting one nearly every week, but James just can't seem to bridge their gap for some unknown reason—and it was one time in the midst of his observations that he caught him. James was looking over the girl's shoulder and smirking at him. Their eyes were locked, a steady wanting gaze, for a split second. Then it was gone as he flicked them back to the attention of the girl blushing up at him.

That's when it hit him.

James was playing him, he was playing hard to get. He was trying to keep him guessing, testing his limits, patience, and _oh,_ was he good.

But fine, if James wanted him to keep wondering, to drag this intense battle out as he fooled around with girls on the side and "pretended" not to have deep feelings for him then, sure. He'd let him. He was going to out-play this challenge. He was going to make sure James would be the first to crumble because Carlos had a key attribute. He had patience and he could wait.

He'd been taught to do so since a very young age, his parents always persuading him that if he really wanted something so bad he'd wait until Christmas after he'd proven to Santa of how good a little boy he was. And James was something he wanted _real _badly.

So, if that was the answer, he'd sit this one out. James would have to come around back to him because he knew, no matter how many girls he pulled in, James always gravitated back to Carlos. The "almost kisses" right down near proved it.

James was nearly his.

It was just a matter of time.

Only, sometimes, it was hard to keep patience in check, like right now. Carlos had simply been leaning against the back of a wall in the Palm Woods lobby, pretending to not watch James as he messed with his smartphone in hand, as per usual. He hadn't been bugged at first, just chuckling to himself as he peeked a glance upwards every now and then, silent thoughts crossing his mind like "I can't believe he's wasting his time with her" or "Go ahead and kiss her all you want James, I know it's me you're waiting for". That was, until James decided to go ahead and tease him.

It wasn't even funny how much James made a show of how easily girls got to have him instead of Carlos, flaunting it all right in front of the Latino's face whenever he was standing by. He seemed to enjoy doing so very much, making it some sort of sport of displaying innumerous amounts of attention on whatever dainty female he was holding in his arms, yet his eyes would always peer up to lock on Carlos' because he knew he would be staring.

He was really trying to make Carlos envious today and, guess what, it was working. Sneaking up those dirty glances at him in between kisses as if to say "look what she can have but _you_ can't", running his hands through her long hair as he smirked up at him, practically saying "I dare you to come over here and get me". Then the brunet just had to add in that sneaky, seductive lip-bite and, _god_, Carlos wasn't even just jealous anymore. He was extremely worked up and wanted to punch the other's lights out for igniting this type of fire in his body. It was when James had seemed to be secretly laughing at him in struggling with this from across the room when he knew he really couldn't take this anymore and he had to _do _something.

In one raging blur of fury he had stormed across the carpet of the lobby and interrupted his little mingle with that fling date of his, grabbing the brunet harshly by the wrist as he excused his interruption as calmly as he could before pulling James into an empty hallway. He'd no mercy on him, passion agonizing and boiling, he'd no other outlet than aggressiveness to exhibit his inwardly pains, roughly shoving James into the cream-colored walls as he growled out, "What do you even _think_ you're doing?"

The brunet didn't even seem bothered, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders as he straightened up and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Carlos had to literally restrain himself from hitting the wall, "Don't you even lie to me! You know exactly what's going on between us."

"No, really, I have no clue." James answered innocently enough before placing a hand softly on Carlos' shoulder and swooping in, a devious grin stretching across his lips as he stopped with his nose nearly touching his own. Those hazel eyes were clearly misted over as he stared directly into his soul, beckoning, calling, as he huskily breathed out a heavy, "_Enlighten __me._"

And Carlos couldn't even take it anymore.

His hands automatically flew to grab at James' wrist, as he forced him backwards with an intense momentum, bringing his back into direct contact with the wall once more. It resulted in the echoing of a loud bang though neither seemed to care, minds only focused on the fact that their bodies were finally flushed up against each other.

He could feel the heat radiating from James under him, blood pulsing, body invigorating, his scent devouring... his chest was heaving with deep breaths as he took him all in, feathery hair locks, gentle lashes, the exposed curve of his long neck. His mouth ached to attach itself to that tanned skin, to feel the taste of his beaded sweat across his buds as he licked, sucked, teeth grazing as he'd mark him, leave a deep purple bruise that would last way well into next week.

'_Damn __it, __I __just __want __to __make __you __mine._'

James was only silently egging him on, as if he could read his mind, challenging with darkened irises, unspoken commands transferring so clearly through the thick silent air.

Do it.

Claim me.

Mark me.

Kiss me.

Carlos would. He'd happily do it all, comply, listen, take James by the hand and lead him upstairs where they'd fall into bed, make love straight on into tomorrow with pounding hearts and needy moans, but that'd be falling into his trap. That'd be giving James what he wants, doing exactly what he desired by playing out this sick game, and satisfaction was the last thing he wanted to give him right now.

James always got what he wanted, it was unfair... and he wasn't about to give in.

No. He had to come to _him_.

With that thought in mind, the shorter boy leaned in close to the other's ear, plump lips brushing against the shell as he whispered, "It's alright, you can take all the time that you _like_."

He then pushed himself off as he released hold on James' wrists. He shot a final grimace to the seemingly stunned pretty boy that was practically paralyzed against the hallway walls before taking his leave down the path from which they came.

Carlos didn't even look back.

He didn't need to.


End file.
